


Fortune Cookie Predictions

by loki_avalon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fortune Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_avalon/pseuds/loki_avalon
Summary: First, this is a continuation of the story Cookie Predictions by cywscross. Please read that story first, otherwise mine will make absolutely no sense whatsoever.When Tsuna was 5, his mom brought home a bag of fortune cookies, and told him that the little pieces of paper inside give advice or predict the future. Turns out his mother was more right than she knew, when the predictions in Tsuna's fortune cookies started coming true.





	1. Reaction to the First Meeting - Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cookie Predictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203218) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> So, this is my first attempt to get back into writing. College sucked the fun out of writing for me, and I haven't been able to bring myself to write for pleasure since 2014. Please bear with me while I try to find my writing groove again.
> 
> I wanted there to be more to this chapter, but I know if I don't post something now, I never will. I keep coming up with excuses or chickening out. 
> 
> I can't promise any sort of scheduled updates. I could update multiple times in one day, or two or three months may go by before I post another chapter. As I'm trying to get back into my writing groove, chapters most likely won't be very long. I want each chapter to be at least between 500 - 1500 words, but we'll see how things go.
> 
> So, here goes nothing!

The first thing Reborn does after he books a room at the only hotel in Namimori is set his fedora on the nightstand, loosen his tie and head for the mini-bar. There’s only so-so alcohol – nothing high-end like he usually drinks – but he pulls out the little bottle of scotch and takes a swig. His hand clenches around the bottle, telling him it’s made of plastic. Too bad, or Reborn would have smashed it against the wall. Of all the ways to find the new Sky Arcobaleno, this was nowhere on his list. His new student – the boy who is to inherit the Vongola mafia empire – is also the Sky Arcobaleno. The one person he, and all the other Arcobaleno, have spent the last four years searching for, after Aria was rejected by the Sky Pacifier….and Reborn made the worst possible first impression, ever.

 

He takes another swig from the bottle of scotch, then sets the half empty bottle next to his fedora on the nightstand. He holds his hand out to Leon, and the chameleon quickly crawls forward, already transforming into a cellphone. The first person he thinks about calling is that idiot Iemitsu, to ask him how in the hell he missed his son was suddenly stuck as a baby, despite being 12 years old. He quickly nixes that idea. Calling Iemitsu would just cause even more problems, since as the head of CEDEF, he would be obligated to inform Vongola Nono, and all that path would lead to was a permanent migraine for Reborn, the complete alienation of the Sky Arcobaleno – _Tsuna, his name is Tsuna_ – from Reborn, and most likely all the other Arcobaleno. And while Reborn takes pride in his job as the world’s greatest hitman (and the strongest of the Arcobaleno), even he doesn’t like the odds he’d face if the others turned their fury on him for scaring Tsuna away. Reborn remembers telling Tsuna that he’d inform Vongola Nono about the situation and that he’d have to look elsewhere for an heir. He gets halfway through dialing Nono’s number when he stops. Informing Nono, would turn out to be as much of a headache as informing Iemitsu about Tsuna’s status as the Sky Arcobaleno. Reborn decides to hold off on calling Nono for now.

 

Instead, Reborn dials the most recent number he has for Fon. Out of all the Arcobaleno, Fon is arguably the calmest and most patient of the bunch. Reborn has always found that amusing, considering Fon is the Storm Arcobaleno, and Storm flame users are notorious for their short tempers and are quick to violence.

 

The phone rings twice, before Reborn hears the sound of the call connecting.

 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. What can I do for you, Reborn?” Fon asks, voice as calm as always.

 

“How quickly can you get to Japan?”

 

“Well, I’m in the middle of a job right now, so it might be three or four days—”

 

“Make it two,” Reborn suddenly interrupts Fon. Four days is way too long to wait, especially with the situation being what it was.

 

“I can’t just drop everything to go to Japan, Reborn. I just said, I’m in the middle of a job—” Fon starts, but Reborn cuts in again.

 

“I’ve found the Sky Arcobaleno.”

 

“You…You’ve what?” Reborn can tell Fon is trying his hardest to sound calm, but the tiniest tremor in his voice gives him away.

 

“I’ve found the Sky Arcobaleno,” Reborn repeats, then adds, “It turns out that the job I was sent to Japan for, led me straight to his doorstep.”

 

“He? The new Sky is male?” Reborn can hear the concealed hope in Fon’s voice. Then, “Wait…but weren’t you sent to Japan to tutor the Vongola heir?”

 

“Yes, to both of your questions,” Reborn responds.

 

“But that would mean—”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But he’s just a—”

 

“Yes. Now, how quickly can you get here?”

 

“I’ll be there in two days,” Fon says, his voice once again calm. “I would like to ask though, why the rush?”

 

“…” This is the part Reborn doesn’t really want to reveal, not because he’s scared of Fon, but it could cause their already tenuous relationship to strain even further.

 

“Reborn?”

 

”I…may not have made the best first impression,” Reborn admits reluctantly.

 

“What have you done?” Fon’s voice is suddenly filled with a sort of fury Reborn has never heard from the man. “Reborn, what did you do to him?”

 

“…I shot a rubber bullet at him after he said he didn’t want to become a mafia boss,” Reborn replies. “Though, I would like to state in my defense, that I didn’t know he was the Sky Arcobaleno when I first talked to him.”

 

“Explain. NOW.”

 

“It seems he’s being aided by a powerful Mist user. He was wearing a ring that made him look like a typical twelve-year-old, and prevented my pacifier from reacting. It wasn’t until after he removed the ring that I saw his true form and our pacifiers reacted to one another,” Reborn elaborated. “He told me that if my first reaction to someone having an opinion is to shoot them, then he wanted nothing to do with me, and to leave his house immediately.”

 

“…Go on…”

 

“Obviously, I chose to leave. As I was about to pass through the front gate, he called to me, and offered me another chance to visit…I thought it might be prudent to contact another Arcobaleno before I made any further moves…”

 

“A wise choice, though it would have been nice if you had kept yourself in check when first meeting him.” Fon’s voice was calm again, but Reborn could hear the undertones of irritation. “I will see you in two days, Reborn. Try not to screw anything else up before I get there.”

 

Reborn bristles at the jab, but he can’t exactly refute it either. He hears the call disconnect, and Leon transforms back into a chameleon. He looks at his animal partner for a moment, before moving to set Leon back on the brim of his fedora. He grabs the little bottle of scotch and downs the last of the alcohol. There’s nothing more he can do tonight. He may as well try to get some sleep and prepare to make a better second impression when he sees Tsuna again tomorrow.


	2. The Second Meeting - Beginning

Tsuna woke up the morning after his first meeting with Reborn, and pondered the fortune he’d gotten last night.

 

_‘The rainbow is coming to town.’_

 

Tsuna‘s fairly certain that means the other Arcobaleno will be converging on his little home town, and the warmth in the back of his mind confirms this with a positive pulse. He’s not sure how to feel about that though. His first meeting with Reborn had been a disaster, and Tsuna wasn’t sure how (or even if) he and Reborn could form any sort of relationship after what happened yesterday. And if Reborn is like that, what are the others going to be like? Are they all just as volatile and quick to violence when someone has an opinion they don’t like? Tsuna really hopes that’s not the case. Even if he is a Sky at heart, there is a limit to his acceptance and patience, and he has no desire to see what happens when that limit is crossed.

 

Well, the ball was in Reborn’s court for now. Tsuna had made the offer for Reborn to come back and visit, and if Reborn came, Tsuna would welcome him. However, if it went the same way as yesterday, that would be the end of that. Tsuna meant it when he said he had no desire to get to know someone who would use violence against him just because he said something the other didn’t like.

 

Thankfully, his mother is away for the next few days. She was at a spa with some of the other housewives from the neighborhood, and wouldn’t be back for another two days. At least if things with Reborn went sour, Tsuna wouldn’t have to worry about his mother being caught in the crossfire.

 

Resolved to go about his day as he normally would, Tsuna finally got out of bed. He smiled as he passed by Yuzuki, who was still asleep, curled up on his bed. He gave her a few gentle scratches behind the ears, then moved on to go about his morning routine. He used the facilities, showered and got dressed in his usual casual hang-out-around-the-house outfit: a pair of slightly loose jeans, his favorite black t-shirt and his orange zip-up hoodie.

 

Just as Tsuna started heading down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Yuzuki was instantly at Tsuna’s side, a low growl escaping her mouth. Tsuna slid his hand into her scruff, and gave her a few scratches. “Easy, Yuzuki. I did tell him he could come back.”

 

“I know you did, but I don’t care. If he threatens you again, even you won’t be able to stop me from tearing him apart,” the wolf growled back.

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Tsuna sighed. Then quirked his lips up in a tiny smile. “It would be a nightmare to get all the blood out of the carpet before Mama got home.”

 

The wolf made a sound that landed somewhere between a snort and a chuckle, before responding, “I would never get blood on the carpet. I’d take him outside before spilling any blood. Mama works hard enough as it is.”

 

“ Very true,” Tsuna replied. The doorbell rang again, and the brunet sighed before heading down the stairs. “I should probably answer the door before he gets annoyed and kicks the door down.”

 

“Probably,” Yuzuki agreed. “Although, I’m not sure he’d do that, considering how upset he seemed to be when he realized he was being rejected by you as the Sky Arcobaleno.”

 

“Even so…” Tsuna trailed off as he reached the door. He was wearing his ring again, mostly out of habit, but also so anyone that passed by wouldn’t get nosy. He really didn’t need neighbors asking his mom about a possible second child. The brunet hopped up and twisted the doorknob, and the door swung open. Just like he thought, there, standing on his front porch, was Reborn.

 

The two watched each other for a moment, before Tsuna let out a breath, smiled softly at the Sun Arcobaleno, and said, “Hello, Reborn. I see you came back. Please, come in.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at the Sawada household for the second time. He rang the doorbell and waited. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he actually felt nervous. He hadn’t even felt nervous when he performed his first real hit, but now…now, he could feel his heart beating just a little bit faster than normal. And while he wanted to deny it, he knew, deep down, why his heart was beating that little bit faster. He didn’t want to be rejected again. He and the other Arcobaleno hadn’t been able to form Guardian Bonds with Luche because she’d already had a full complement before becoming the Sky Arcobaleno. But this boy – _Tsuna_ – doesn’t have any Guardians yet. He was full of possibility.

 

After a minute of two of no one answering, Reborn rang the doorbell again. He could feel himself becoming equal parts irritated and uneasy. Irritated, because he wasn’t used to being made to wait for anything. Uneasy, because what if Tsuna had changed his mind? What if he decided over night that he didn’t want to give Reborn a second chance? And from those two emotions, sprung frustration, mostly at himself. He couldn’t understand why he was acting this way. He’d never really cared about finding a Sky to Harmonize with before, aside from the peripheral sense of longing he knew all unbonded elements felt. He hadn’t even been that disappointed when he realized he wouldn’t be able to Harmonize with Luche. Sure, there had been a small sting, and an even smaller sense of envy towards the people Luche had chosen to be her Guardians, but it was nothing like this. Reborn felt like he was about to be consumed by unease and anxiety, like the world – at least, his world – might end if he was rejected by Tsuna for a second time.

 

Then, the front door opened, and Tsuna was suddenly there. He looked like a 12-year-old again, and Reborn noted the brunet was wearing the same ring he’d seen yesterday. That must be what the illusion was tied to. They watched each other for a moment, before Tsuna gave him a gentle smile and spoke, “Hello, Reborn. I see you came back. Please, come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. This time with Tsuna and Reborn's perspectives. Hopefully, the rest of the second meeting will go well.


	3. The Second Meeting - Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is much longer than I thought it'd be. There's not a lot of movement forward in this first part of the actual second meeting between Reborn and Tsuna. It's more awkward, getting-to-know-you conversation that lapses into awkward silence.

The brunet stepped aside to allow him entrance. Reborn slowly, cautiously stepped into the house. He heard a soft growl to his left, and turned to see the same wolf from yesterday sitting slightly behind Tsuna, watching him with an intensity Reborn only ever utilized when taking out a particularly difficult target.

 

“Please don’t take offence, Reborn,” Tsuna said with a wry smile, closing the door behind the hitman. “Yuzuki isn’t forgiving towards people she feels are a threat to my life.”

 

Tsuna gave Yuzuki a few scratches behind the ears, before turning to look at the hitman again. “Please, come into the living room. Would you like something to drink?”

 

Reborn followed the brunet into a medium sized room with hardwood floors. There was a couch and two comfy chairs surrounding an oval wooden coffee table. The not-really infant hopped up onto the couch before he responded, “Espresso, please.”

 

“Espresso?” Tsuna responded, tilting his head slightly to the left. “Hmm, I think I can do that. Although…I’m not sure I can make it to your standards.”

 

“My standards?”

 

“Well, you are the World’s Greatest Hitman. I expect you don’t accept anything less than the best, of course in work, but especially in any luxury item you choose to partake in,” Tsuna responded calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Reborn couldn’t help the smirk that made its way onto his face. Tsuna was very much correct. Reborn didn’t accept anything less than the best. He was only going to live once, so he might as well enjoy the hell out of life while he has a life to live.

 

Tsuna smiled back a Reborn, then moved to the kitchen, Yuzuki following after him. However, she did pause to give Reborn the stink eye, and growled out to him, “I don’t care if you’re the greatest hitman in the world. The next time you threaten Tsuna’s life in any way, I won’t hesitate to rip you apart. Understood?”

 

Reborn met the wolf’s gaze and nodded, pulling his fedora down slightly to cover his eyes. Normally, he’d never show deference or submission to another being, but he’d make an exception…just this once. He knew he deserved the hostility, and he couldn’t fault the wolf for being protective of her companion.

 

“I want a verbal answer, Sun Arcobaleno.”

 

“…I understand,” Reborn ground out, clenching his right hand into a fist.

 

“Good,” Yuzuki growled, though Reborn was certain he could hear a hint of smugness in the wolf’s voice.

 

“Yuzuki, don’t antagonize him,” Tsuna called from the kitchen. Reborn could hear dishes clinking, and the scent of coffee had slowly begun to waft into the living room. “I’ll be out with your coffee in a moment, Reborn.”

 

“Thank you, Tsunayoshi,” Reborn replied.

 

“Please, call me Tsuna,” the brunet said as he walked back into the living room with a tray holding two cups and a plate of biscuits. “Tsunayoshi is such a mouthful. I hope you’ll forgive me if the espresso isn’t quite up to your standards. I’ve been learning how to cook from Mama, and the café owner in the downtown shopping district has been kind enough to give me on the spot lessons in making various café drinks, but I’m certain I haven’t reached your standards yet.”

 

As Tsuna set the tray down on the coffee table, Reborn couldn’t help the small flutter of hope in his chest. _Yet. He said ‘yet.’ That implies he might intend to reach my coffee standards one day._ It wasn’t much, and Reborn knew it, but as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to snuff out that tiny flicker of hope. Tsuna picked up the cup of espresso and held it out for Reborn to take. The hitman slowly took the offered cup. The scent of freshly brewed coffee invaded his nose as he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

 

“…I give it 70 points,” Reborn said after he swallowed his first sip of Tsuna’s espresso. The boy was right, he wasn’t quite up to Reborn’s standards, but it was impressive nonetheless. Especially since – if Tsuna was to be believed – he was only learning here and there, randomly from a small café owner. Even then, there was something warm about Tsuna’s espresso. Logically, Reborn knew he was probably just imagining it, that it was just him wanting to believe Tsuna was warming to him, but just this once, he didn’t want to shut down his wishful thinking. Reborn took another sip of the espresso.

 

“Well, that’s certainly better than I thought I’d do,” Tsuna responded, a smile gracing his lips. “Thank you for the honest assessment, Reborn.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Reborn said, taking another sip. They fell into silence again for a moment, and Tsuna took a sip of his tea.

 

“So, I’m sure you have questions,” Tsuna said. “I’ll try to answer what I can, but I ask that you please respect my decision, if I decide not to answer a question. Just as I will respect your decision if you choose not to answer any question I might ask.”

 

“That’s…fair,” Reborn replied. Truthfully, he wanted to demand answers to all his questions, but he knew he had to tread carefully. He’d already been rejected once. And, if Fon arrived in two days, and found out Reborn had upset the Sky Arcobaleno again…well, let’s just say Namimori would be lucky to still be standing after that particular battle.

 

Tsuna smiled knowingly at Reborn, and took another sip of his tea. “Please, you ask first.”

 

“When did you become the Sky Arcobaleno?” Reborn asked immediately.

 

“Oh, it must have been almost 4 years ago now. I was 9, when I was given the Sky Pacifier,” Tsuna replied, taking another small sip. “What type of animal companion do you have?”

 

“I have a transforming chameleon,” Reborn responded, raising an eyebrow. That’s what Tsuna wanted to know about him? What his animal companion was? Granted, Leon was amazing, and the best animal companion, but still. Then Reborn’s mind refocused on Tsuna’s reply to his initial question. Nine? Tsuna had only been 9 years old when that bastard Man In The Iron Mask cursed him? Reborn could feel his ire rising. How dare that bastard doom a child to a short life.

 

“There’s no need to be so angry about it, Reborn,” Tsuna said serenely. “I know that my life has been significantly shortened, but compared to the life I was leading before I received the Sky Pacifier, it’s worth the exchange.”

 

That caught Reborn off guard. “What do you mean?”

 

“Were you not told about the visit Mama and I received from my father, and a man I assume was Vongola Nono?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the left again. Reborn had a sudden sinking feeling in his gut, but shook his head anyways. “Oh, well…When I was five, Iemitsu and Vongola Nono came to visit for about a week. My memory of that time is a little muddled, but I remember I was startled by a dog, and then Nono put his finger to my forehead, and sealed my flames.”

 

Reborn just stared at Tsuna for a moment, for once, utterly speechless. The brunet was so blasé about his flames being sealed, and then being cursed to a short life by agreeing to be the Sky Arcobaleno. “How are you so okay with this?”

 

“Reborn, from when I was 5 until I received the Sky Pacifier when I was 9, I was miserable. In fact, I would go so far as to say I was beyond miserable. I couldn’t understand anything in school anymore, I tripped over nothing, any friendships I might have been developing disappeared, and I suddenly became the victim of choice for virtually all the bullies in Namimori…the list just goes on. When that man offered to undo what Vongola Nono did in return for accepting the position of the Sky Arcobaleno, I didn’t even hesitate. I would rather have a shorter life, and actually be happy, than have a long life filled with nothing but misery,” Tsuna explained with a sigh. “I know you and the other Arcobaleno didn’t choose to accept this curse, and have resented it and that man since you were cursed, but to me…to me, it was a blessing. It’s made me appreciate the life I have left to live all the more, because it’s actually given me the chance to live again.”

 

Reborn opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He knew there were side effects to sealing a person’s flames, but usually the side effects were minor. He’d never heard of a case where the side effects were so severe…Then again, no one had ever sealed a Sky before. It’s certainly possible that Skies were much more sensitive and subconsciously in tune with their flames than the other flame types. By sealing off Tsuna’s flames, and the Harmony factor in his flames, Nono had put the boy in a constant, bizarre state of Discord.

 

“I’m sorry for the suffering you went through,” Reborn finally decided on saying. Then he added, “…I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see this curse as anything more than just that. A curse.”

 

“There’s no need to be sorry, Reborn. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t think of it as a curse,” Tsuna replied with a smile. “Now, what’s your animal companion’s name? And would you mind letting me meet them?”

 

“…Sure. Sure, you can meet Leon,” Reborn replied, somewhat incredulously. That was such a random topic change, he was thrown for a moment. Then he realized what Tsuna was doing. He was steering the conversation away from a topic he could clearly sense was sensitive to Reborn, giving the hitman an out to something less painful to talk about. Reborn took the out, reaching his hand up to his fedora. Leon scuttled to his hand, and wrapped his tail around Reborn’s wrist. Once Leon was secure, Reborn held his hand out for Tsuna to meet his animal companion. “Tsuna, let me introduce you to Leon, the chameleon. My animal companion.”

 

“Hello, Leon. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Tsuna smiled at the chameleon Reborn held in his hand. Reborn was quite sure that the chameleon was very close to turning pink in embarrassment from the bright smile Tsuna was directing at him. The brunet then reached his hand out and asked, “May I?”

 

Reborn looked to Leon, and the chameleon looked back. The hitman shrugged to the chameleon, who then turned back to Tsuna and scuttled forward onto the brunet’s hand. Tsuna smiled and brought the chameleon closer to him. He slowly raised his other hand, and gently ran a finger down the chameleon’s back. “He’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Reborn said. Tsuna ran his finger down Leon’s back one more time before passing the chameleon back to Reborn. Leon scuttled back to Reborn’s hand, up his arm and back onto his fedora.

 

“And, I know you’ve already met my animal companion, but I’d like to introduce you properly…if that’s alright?” Tsuna asked lightly, a small smile on his face.

 

“…Of course,” Reborn replied, as politely as possible.

 

“Very well, then. This is Yuzuki, my animal companion. She’s a wolf, as I’m sure you’ve deduced,” Tsuna introduced, as the wolf stepped closer, and slightly in front of Tsuna before sitting down again.

 

“Indeed,” Reborn replied. There was a moment of slightly awkward silence, before Reborn spoke again. “How are you maintaining the look of a 12-year-old?”

 

“When I was given the Sky pacifier, I was also given a book that explained about the Tri-Ni-Set and Flames, and a ring,” Tsuna explained, holding up his hand to show the ring to Reborn. “It allows me to hide my toddler appearance. I assume it was made for me by the man that gave me the pacifier. And before you say anything, my Intuition didn’t give me any sort of warning that it was dangerous, and after wearing it for four years, I’ve never experienced any negative side effects.”

 

The ensuing silence was tense and awkward. Reborn and Tsuna each took a sip of their respective drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the second part of the meeting between Reborn and Tsuna posted by tomorrow. For now, please enjoy!


	4. The Second Meeting - End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Reborn's conversation with Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this isn't much of an update. I apologize for the long wait. 
> 
> I'm more of an organic writer. I don't typically outline anything when I write, so I'm kind of at the mercy of my inspiration. Nothing ever goes well if I try to force it.
> 
> I also had a number of things happen one after the other in my life that kind of stressed me out, which made writing even more difficult.

“So,” Tsuna said, clearing his throat as he set down his cup of tea. “How did the conversation with Vongola Nono go?”

 

“About that…” Reborn began, setting down his empty coffee cup. “I apologize, but I haven’t informed him yet.”

 

“Oh?” Tsuna asked, attention suddenly completely focused on Reborn. “Why not?”

 

“In all honesty, I wanted to put it off until I got the chance to talk to you again,” Reborn replied. “Informing Nono, and by association, your father, would have resulted in a clusterfuck of epic proportions.”

 

“I can imagine,” Tsuna replied, voice flat. His face clearly said he was not amused.

 

“I didn’t put off calling Nono because I wanted to try to convince you to still take the Vongola Decimo position,” Reborn rushed to explain. “I put it off because I wanted the chance to get to know you, to talk to you. I have no doubt that as soon as Nono and Iemitsu learn of your situation, they’ll want to bring you to Italy immediately. Even if you can’t be the Vongola heir, your status as the Sky Arcobaleno makes you just as valuable, if not even more so.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, for one, Vongola would be able to boast that the current Sky Arcobaleno is affiliated to them through your bloodline,” Reborn said. “Additionally, as the Sky or ‘Home’ of the Arcobaleno, Vongola could make the argument that, that means all the other Arcobaleno are a part of Vongola by default. If they had you in their possession in Italy, they could use you as leverage against the rest of the Arcobaleno to force us to carry out jobs for the Vongola.”

 

“That’s utterly ridiculous,” Tsuna scoffed, and wrinkled his nose. “Aside from yourself, none of the Arcobaleno have met me and would have absolutely no reason to bend to Vongola’s demands, as they wouldn’t have any sort of vested interest in my wellbeing…”

 

“Don’t underestimate what an unbonded element would do for the chance to be accepted by a Sky,” Reborn said, cutting off anything else Tsuna might have wanted to say. “All they’d have to do is sit you down in front of the unbonded element, and let your natural Sky Attraction do the rest. I’ll tell you right now Tsuna, the strength and purity of your Flames means that you are constantly releasing small bursts out into your environment. It’s completely instinctual on your Flames part, and to any element that isn’t already bonded to a Sky, it’s like being given a hit of a highly addictive drug. They’ll do anything to get another hit.”

 

“Even an Arcobaleno?”

 

“Even an Arcobaleno,” Reborn confirmed.

 

“Well…That’s…That’s just,” Tsuna stuttered out. Really what could he say to that? That the Vongola were ruthless enough to use him in such a way – while not unexpected – was still surprising. Tsuna could feel the blood draining from his face. Yuzuki cuddled closer to him to offer comfort.

 

“Which is why I put off calling Vongola Nono,” Reborn reiterated. He could see that what he’d said had unsettled Tsuna, and while he felt minutely bad for frightening him, Reborn wasn’t going to sugar coat the seriousness of the situation. “I wanted to talk to you, explain the circumstances to you.”

 

“I appreciate that, but you are going to have to tell them eventually…” Tsuna said. “It can’t be hidden from the Vongola forever. Especially since they will need to find another heir to take over as the Vongola Decimo.”

 

“I’m aware,” Reborn replied. He massaged his left temple. He could already feel the migraine this whole situation was going to cause. “But, at the moment, I need to work through this one problem at a time. Before I can tell the Vongola anything, I need to gather Guardians for you, whether they’re the other Arcobaleno or not. To shield you from the Vongola, you’ll need Guardians that are loyal to you for you, rather than loyal to you because of your family.”

 

“That seems to contradict what you said about my ‘Sky Attraction.’”

 

“While it’s true your Sky Attraction would pull many Elements to you, that doesn’t mean they lose their own thoughts and feelings. If an Element feels something is in the best interests of the Sky they’re courting or bonded to, they could go against the Sky’s wishes. For example, if an Element felt that the best thing for you would be to be in the care of the Vongola, they could try to force or push you towards the Vongola, even though that’s the last thing you want,” Reborn elaborated.

 

“And you?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“What are you feeling regarding my safety and happiness?”

 

“…Since I have more experience in manipulating and controlling my flames, I’m not as affected as a newly awakened Element would be,” Reborn replied. “However, I won’t lie and say I’m not feeling anything. I can feel the thrumming of happiness from finally having met the Sky Arcobaleno, of fear at possibly being rejected by you, and I also feel concern for your safety and wellbeing.”

 

“Thank you for the honesty,” Tsuna said. “ I can tell it’s not in your usual nature to allow yourself to show any sort of vulnerability.”

 

Reborn simply nodded his head in acknowledgement of Tsuna’s words, then he spoke again, “I’ve asked an associate of mine to come to Namimori. While I feel I can sufficiently manage this situation, I wanted a second view from someone I can trust. They’ll also act as additional protection for you while we get this situation sorted out. They’ll arrive tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Tsuna said. “Now, I think it’s getting a bit late. Perhaps we could stop here for today, and pick things up again tomorrow?”

 

“That’s fine with me,” Reborn said, nodding his head. In the back of his mind, he could admit to being happy that Tsuna was willing to meet with him again. The hitman set down his long since empty cup of espresso, and hopped off the couch. Tsuna stood and walked the hitman to the door. “Thank you for agreeing to see me again, Tsuna.”

 

“I promised you a second chance, Reborn,” Tsuna said, a smile on his face. “I’ll see you again tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Reborn replied, nodding his head to confirm he’d be back. Then the hitman turned and left.

 

Tsuna watched Reborn until he passed through the front gate, then closed the door. He turned, looked at Yuzuki and said, “Well, that was certainly more peaceful than our first meeting.”

 

“Indeed,” Yuzuki replied with a snort. Tsuna just smiled at his companion and headed back upstairs to his room.

 

Later that night, before brushing his teeth and going to bed, Tsuna broke open his usual fortune cookie. While he munched on the cookie, he read his fortune. The front of the paper read: _Another baby this is not a baby will visit you soon._ And on the back: _Make sure you pick up oolong tea at the market._


End file.
